


only mine

by jusdefraise



Category: EXO (Band), NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Secret Relationship, srsly dont know what this is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 18:53:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18430049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jusdefraise/pseuds/jusdefraise
Summary: Sehun and Sicheng are certainly an unlikely pair, but it makes them no less perfect for each other.





	only mine

**Author's Note:**

> hello!!! i wrote this for a precious friend of mine (aka the president of sewin nation) and i wanted to post it for the other three members of this nation. wat can i say, im trying my best.
> 
> its kinda short and self betad so theres bound to be mistakes. pls excuse them~
> 
> enjoy!!

“Sehun!”

Sehun looks up from the books he’s organizing on the display table and smiles when he sees Sicheng and Taeil walking into the bookstore he works at. They’re both holding convenience store bags in their hands, probably filled with unhealthy snacks and candy, and grinning from ear to ear. 

“Hi, Sehun,” Taeil singsongs, swinging the bag slightly. Sicheng just gives him a smile, eyes scrunching up cutely. Sehun’s chest feels warm. “Long shift today?”

“Not really,” Sehun says, going back to stacking the books. “I finish up in about two hours. Why, what’s up?”

Taeil shrugs and purses his lips. “Nothing. I wanted to know if you wanted to go to the movies with us. Like around 7 or 8.” 

Sehun stops momentarily and sighs. “Sorry, Taeil. I have plans tonight. Maybe tomorrow.” When he looks up, Taeil is waving him off and Sicheng is shaking his head slightly, head tilted down to hide his smile. “Who’s all going though?”

“Just the usual. Johnny, Mark, Chanyeol, Jongin. I think Yuta might bring Jaehyun around but I’m not too sure. They’re a relatively new couple, so I think they’d rather spend their time together. Um, I think that’s it.” He pauses and then shrugs. “Yeah. And of course, me and Sicheng.”

“Actually,” Sicheng says quietly. It’s his first word since he’s walked in. “I can’t make it either. Something came up the other day that I have to attend to tonight. Sorry.” Taeil just slings an arm over Sicheng’s shoulder and smiles. “Don’t worry about it, man. I understand.”

They chat for a few more minutes before Sehun shoos them away to get more work done. Taeil pushes a small piece of candy into his hands and claps him on the back, turning to walk out. When he notices Sicheng isn’t following, he stops.

“I have to buy a book for a class,” Sicheng says, pulling a bus card from out of his pocket. “Don’t lose this again. I’ll see you tomorrow.” Taeil laughs and takes the bus card, departing with a quiet “see you later.”

Sehun and Sicheng look at each other for a total of five seconds before Sehun is grabbing Sicheng’s hand and tugging him to a quiet corner of the store. He leans against the wall, pulling Sicheng close and resting his hands on his small waist. He feels Sicheng’s arms wrap around his neck and his face tuck into his neck.

“I missed you, ge,” Sicheng mumbles, pressing a soft kiss on the side of Sehun’s throat and smiling at the shiver he gets in return. “You’ve been working too much lately.” 

“I’m sorry,” Sehun says. He brushes a hand through Sicheng’s hair and grabs his face gently. When their eyes meet, they exchange a smile. “Baekhyun got sick so he missed a week of work and his check was smaller than usual. I have to make up his part of a few bills this month. I promise I’ll slow down in a little while.”

Sicheng nods and stands on his toes, kissing the scar on Sehun’s cheek. Sehun pulls him back in, pressing a kiss to his lips. They stand there kissing, slowly, sweetly, until Sicheng makes a noise in the back of his throat when Sehun sucks his bottom lip into his mouth. They pull apart panting slightly and Sicheng laughs at Sehun’s red ears.

“You’re still on the clock, Oh Sehun,” Sicheng says, pecking Sehun’s lips one last time. He smiles widely and slides his hands to rest on Sehun’s chest. “I do actually need a book for class. Maybe you can help me find it?”

They do end up finding the book around ten minutes later (it would’ve been sooner if they hadn’t decided to start pinching each other and playing around in the isles) and Sicheng leaves Sehun with a peck on the lips when no one was looking and his favorite chocolate bar slipped into his pocket.

“See you tonight!” Sehun calls out and Sicheng smiles and waves before walking out of the store.

“Who was that?” Minseok, Sehun’s coworker, asks from where he’s restocking some shelves. Sehun shrugs and smiles at the customer approaching the register. “Just a friend.”

~

Sehun finishes putting the brownies in the oven when the doorbell rings, signaling Sicheng’s arrival. He’s managed to kick Baekhyun out for the night (honestly, it wasn’t too hard. His girlfriend definitely helped out) and now they have the place all to themselves. Something that hasn’t happened in a few weeks.

“Pizza or sushi? I have a free delivery from Postmates so I’m down for whatever,” Sicheng says as soon as Sehun opens the door. He walks in, pressing a quick kiss to Sehun’s cheek, immediately whipping out his phone. He toes off his shoes and walks into the living room, listing restaurants nearby and flopping on the couch. 

Sehun sits next to his boyfriend, placing a large hand on his thigh. “I don’t know,” he says, giving it a squeeze, “are you on the menu?”

Sicheng immediately stops and raises his eyebrows. “I don’t want that thing,” he points to Sehun’s crotch, “anywhere near me until I’ve eaten. Keep it in your pants, old man.” Sehun laughs and pulls Sicheng into his arms, back to his chest. They lay on the couch and Sehun peers over the younger’s shoulder while he scrolls through Postmates.

Eventually, they settle on Thai food and they sit on the floor in front of the coffee table, feeding each other bits of food all the while. Sehun sometimes catches Sicheng staring, ears turning red when he gets caught, but he holds the older’s gaze, almost as if daring him to say something. Sehun’s always loved Sicheng’s sass, even though he knows underneath all of that, he’s just a big softie. 

They’re eating the brownies Sehun made earlier when Sicheng says, “We should tell our friends that we’re together.” He has a bit of chocolate smeared on the corner of his lips and Sehun stares for a moment before wiping it with his thumb, Sicheng’s tongue swiping out to clean the rest of it.

“Okay,” Sehun says, leaning against the kitchen counter and picking another brownie out of the pan. “When? And what changed your mind?”

Sicheng shrugs and takes a sip of his almond milk. “I think I just want them to know.” He pauses, biting his lip before frowning a little. “Also, Chanyeol was talking the other day about setting you up with a friend of his.”

Sehun immediately brightens up at that, a smile slowly blooming on his face. “Are you jealous? The great Dong Sicheng feels jealous?” He reaches out and pulls Sicheng into his arms, wrapping his arms around the younger’s waist.

“Yes,” Sicheng pouts, hands resting on Sehun’s chest. “You’re mine and I don’t want Chanyeol or anyone setting you up with someone else.” He looks down and taps a finger against Sehun’s chest, right where his heart is. “This is mine.”

It takes everything in Sehun to not absolutely melt in his boyfriend’s arms.

“I’m all yours,” he mumbles, nuzzling his nose into Sicheng’s cheek. “You don’t have to worry about that kind of stuff.” He smiles wide when he catches Sicheng’s eyes fluttering closed. 

“I know,” the younger whispers, “I just can’t help it.” His eyes open and he gives a small smile. “Why do I love you so much, Oh Sehun?”

“You tell me, baby,” Sehun says sleazily and he’s filled with a weird sense of pride when Sicheng laughs loudly. “I love you, too. You know that, right?”

“Yeah,” Sicheng says, still chuckling slightly. The look in his eyes is so, so fond. “I know.”

 

(“What the fuck?” Taeil yells. “Since when are you dating?”

Sehun and Sicheng exchange a glance and they shrug. “About five or six months,” Sehun says, stroking Sicheng’s arm with his thumb. Mark catches this movement and pretends to gag.

“Ohh,” Chanyeol says from where he’s sitting on the floor. He turns towards Sicheng. “Is that why you got all weird when I said I wanted to set up Sehun with Junmyeon?”

Sicheng raises an eyebrow and says, “Duh. You wanted to set up my boyfriend with someone else. Of course I was weird about it.”

“To be fair, we didn’t know,” Jongin says, shoving another chip in his mouth. “Sehun’s been single for so long, we just wanted him to get laid.”

“Jesus Christ, now you’ve done it,” Sehun mumbles when Sicheng sits up quickly.

“Listen up, dickwads,” he says, crossing his arms and puffing his chest out slightly. “Sehun and I are getting dick on the regular so don’t even think about setting either of us up unless we tell you to. Do it and you will meet my fucking fists.”

“First of all, gross,” Taeil says with a disgusted face. “Second of all, all I have to do is sit on you and I’d win.”

That’s all it takes for Sicheng to launch himself off the couch and start slapping the shit out of Taeil. As Sehun sits back and observes his friends and boyfriend wrestle it out while chips start flying everywhere, he can’t help but think how happy he is.)

**Author's Note:**

> WOO uve made it to the end!! 
> 
> if u liked this, pls read the other [fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15128528) on this site if ur looking for smth Spicy.
> 
> come be my friend on [twitter](https://twitter.com/fresabbh)!


End file.
